<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yeah Boy and Doll Face by Liza1031</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209818">Yeah Boy and Doll Face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031'>Liza1031</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [97]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clarington-Smythe Child(ren), Cute, Fluff, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Hunter Clarington, Triplets, labor, unassisted homebirth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter delivers his triplets with help from his best friend.</p><p>One-shot based on the song Yeah Boy and Doll Face by Pierce The Veil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [97]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yeah Boy and Doll Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>•Hunter•</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian and I have been getting our house ready to welcome our babies. I'm just about nine months pregnant with our triplets. I'm having two boys and a girl. We've chosen to bring them into this world naturally and in the calmness of our own home. It took a lot of convincing for our doctors but they gladly agreed to let me give birth at home unassisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I only want Sebastian and Blaine present for their birth and help afterwards. I mean if anything does go wrong, we live like 10 minutes from the hospital. Blaine is going to be here because he's been my best friend since we were kids and will be their uncle so I feel like he's meant to be here with us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian will be delivering them, to the best of his ability. He's done lots of research and is one hundred percent prepared for when the time comes. We've spent tons of money on baby stuff and birthing supplies such as a birthing pool which cost more than we expected but it was much needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I've spent most of the morning picking up the living room and kitchen when I should be laying down. But, I like things to go a certain way since I have an OCD of cleaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since last night, I've been having small contractions but nothing too serious that is worth calling someone. As I finished wiping down the counter, I threw the wet rag in the sink and moved back into the living room where Sebastian was sitting on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey baby!" I sat next to him and placed my hand on his thigh. "Hi, how're you feeling?" He turned from his phone to face me. "Alright, slight kicks here and there and cramps but nothing too major." He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you bring me upstairs? I'm really tired and want to try and get some sleep." I yawned. "Of course." He helped me off the couch and walked me upstairs. He laid me down and made sure I was comfortable. "You gonna be okay?" He asked. I nodded and placed my phone on the nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well yell if you need me." He said, placing a kiss on my forehead. "Okay." He left and I closed my eyes trying to fall asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After trying so hard, I eventually tired myself out and fell out. When I woke up it was dark outside and I had a strange feeling about something. I felt one of them kick my ribcage harshly and that was followed by some pain. The pain lasted thirty seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another seven minutes went by and I got another contraction. I turned myself so that my legs were hanging off the bed and breathed through it seeing as this one hurt more than the first one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All their kicking was becoming intense and I knew I was starting to go into labor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bas! Bastian! I need you!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard him run up the stairs and barge into our room. "Is it time?" He asked. "Yes, but we're going to both remain calm. It's going to be okay. We're in this together right?" I asked. "Absolutely." He came over and smiled into a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should I call Blaine or wait until your water breaks?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would wait, just so he's not here bored because labor could be a very long process." I said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, well what do you want to do?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders not really knowing what I wanted to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It is now midnight and my water hasn't broken yet but my labor has picked up a lot. I told Sebastian to call Blaine just in case things were going to happen quickly. He came over and they set up the birthing pool for me which I was in right now. I had no pants or boxers on only a t-shirt. I was leaning up against the wall on my knees feeling another strong contraction rip through me. I've been in here for about an hour and nothing has really changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I've been focused on my breathing when I get a contraction so that's been helping me also Bas has been speaking to me through them so he's been a big help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you doing baby?" He sat in front of me outside the pool and I groaned. "In pain." I mumbled. "Yeah, you're doing so well Hunter. Just remember to keep breathing babe." He said brushing his fingers along my arms. I was taking slow deep breaths as the pain increased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bas, I want to get out." I groaned earning another contraction. "Okay." He helped me stand on my shaky legs then I stepped out. As I did that, I felt a gush of water release and run down my legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep, it was my water breaking." I closed my eyes and pursed my lips together holding tightly onto Bas’ arm. "I think I'm ready to push." I whispered to him, scared shitless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, we're going to bring you upstairs so you deliver on the bed and be more comfortable." He said. I nodded, feeling tears well in my eyes. He kissed them away and told me everything was going to be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blaine, can you help me bring him upstairs please?" He came over and they both wrapped their arms around my torso helping me up the steps. Once we reached our room, I immediately laid down and spread my legs. Sebastian left but came back with a bunch of towels, blankets, scissors, clamps, and a few more things we'll need for after they're born.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bas please hurry! I feel one of their heads right there!" I was in so much pain and couldn't wait for it to be over with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm here baby. I'm here." He sat in front of me and placed a towel underneath me and around the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine was kneeling beside me letting me squeeze his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you getting a contraction?" I nodded quickly ready to push.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, um push down." I didn't hesitate and went for it. "Good job baby, I can see one of their heads."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you? Urgh!" I grunted regaining my strength and pushed again blowing raspberries as the contraction ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep pushing Hunter! Their head is coming!" I continued to push and squeeze Blaine’s hand. I felt an unbearable amount of pain and a burning sensation. "Are they crowning?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm, you're doing great baby. Just ease them out gently." He said. "Make sure you catch the head when it comes out and firmly hold it because it's going to be slippery." I told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know baby just keep doing what you're doing." I nodded and continued to push.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're doing awesome Hunt, I can see the baby's head." Blaine was smiling widely at the sight of his niece or nephew being born first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let out another loud grunt and could feel their head emerge out of me slowly. "One more Hunter and the head will be out honey." I nodded, taking another deep breath before pushing down again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ow!" I was now heavily panting as their head popped out. "Bas, check to see if they have the cord wrapped around their neck." He did and shook his head. "No cord baby, when you're ready you can give your next push. Blaine, take his shirt off and get ready with a towel." He nodded and I lifted my arms for him to slip it off me and he draped a towel over his hands waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I got a contraction and pushed harder than ever feeling my first baby leave my body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh honey you did it! Our first little boy is here baby!" He smiled placing my son on top of my chest. Blaine placed the towel over us as I wiped him down crying uncontrollably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi baby boy! Welcome to the world my love!" My voice calmed him down instantly. "I know you're cold baby, Momma's gonna keep your warm sweetie." I rubbed his back as he let out another whine. "Shh, shh, it's okay baby." I whispered. Sebastian got the clamps on his cord and snipped it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were great, baby. Our first son is here." He came up and pecked my lips as we cooed at our son. He looked a lot like me, had a lot of my features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, my contractions started up so Blaine took the baby and put him to sleep in his bassinet next to our bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm getting one Bas." They both took their positions and waited for me to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pushed out of instinct and this baby was very eager. Three pushes later, their head was out. One more big push they were out. Sebastian placed the baby on my chest and I saw it was our second little boy. That means our little girl is left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both boys are healthy and were screaming their lungs out. This one however looked mostly like Sebastian. But he's still adorable as is his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My contractions started up again and were more intense than ever before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took a few deep breaths before holding it and pushing down very hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on baby I can see a little bit of her head." Bas sat like before waiting for her to make an appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine was back at my side and I was holding onto his hand for dear life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pushed again and felt nothing happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on sweetheart, we're ready for you to be born." I spoke to my bump feeling her kick. A smile spread across my face knowing she heard me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pushed again but quickly stopped because something didn't feel right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bas! What's wrong!" I was panicking. "Nothing baby, her head is coming slowly. Just give gentle pushes." I nodded and pushed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, here she comes babe! Push again! That’s it babe. She's crowning a baby! Lots of hair just like her brothers! Keep pushing Rick!" I clenched my teeth and pushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head popped out with some fluids and a little blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit that hurt a lot!" I huffed, throwing my head back in exhaustion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're doing great, baby. Just a few more." Sebastian was holding her head as I waited for a contraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bas! I'm pushing!" I couldn't stop and just kept going. Her shoulders slipped out quickly and she was halfway out of my body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hunter! Look here she is baby!" I let go of Blaine and wrapped my hands around her small body pulling her out. "Oh god! You're finally here baby girl. Wow, hi beautiful." I puffed out my cheeks taking a deep breath and laying her on top of me. Tears were rolling down my cheeks as she began to cry for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi baby girl. I can't believe you're finally here sweetheart." I was so happy all three of my babies were birthed and were all healthy. Blaine placed another towel over us as I cleaned her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian cut her cord before taking her away. It took some time but I quickly delivered the placenta and was now relaxing waiting to have my babies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all dressed in footie pajamas and were asleep. I was first handed my first little boy who we agreed to name, Pax. Then our second, Hayden and our beautiful baby girl, Ellie. I held all three of them and never wanted to let go. Blaine left to give us some time alone with the babies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian laid beside me on the bed and was so in love with them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for giving me three of the best birthday presents on the planet." He said. I completely forgot it was his birthday and felt bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bas I-It's okay baby. You were in labor and I got to deliver my kids. That is better than anything else in the world." I smiled feeling his lips crash into mine. Ellie had her hand wrapped around his finger and the boys had theirs wrapped around mine.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>